The Only Heir
by Shadowfang901
Summary: After being sent on a mission a man appeared and sent naruto to a place where demons fight and hate for no reason and where the heir doesnt exist anymore....inuyashanaruto crossover angst is way laterR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was a shinobi in a village that hated him, he saved people who didn't deserve his help, and through it all he didn't drop the mask he put on to hide how smart and strong he actually he was .

He didn't drop the advanced demonic form that hid how he truly looked, and what his true form actually was. He tried not to hate the village for the their actions that happened weekly…..It was getting harder though.

He didn't tell his teammate Sakura that he wasn't even remotely interested in her…

No one truly knew about Naruto and every day he's cursing himself for promising sakura that he'd bring teme back. He knew that uchiha moron wasn't coming back and was tired of pretending to care about bringing him back….

He was beginning to wish that he was strong enough to release his father without the training from this village , but unfortunately even in his true form he was only at 7 tails

To release his father he needed all 9 to survive….

He sighed….he got up slowly from the tree he had been resting on and stretched.

''**Stop complaining kit you're getting stronger , I'll be released soon enough**''

''but when tou-san, I'm tired of being who I'm not, I want to help the demons with this issue of humans, I mean sure… I m your heir but they don't know that.

''Kit calm down you are my heir to my throne you'll be out of this flesh hole soon''

Naruto nodded, and after finishing talking to kyuubi about his training schedule and next tail, he ran silently over the rooftops till he got to his house, and ignored the words that covered the wall, he didn't bother changing he went to bed and then to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened woke up to a blaring alarm, he groaned and pushed the snooze button.

''**get.up.**''

''why?''

''**its time for training**''

Naruto groaned, he got up and put on a black sleeveless shirt and wrapped bandages on his right wrist hiding his tattoo...he the on put on the attachable long sleeved part along with a shoulder guard both on his left arm.

Then he got his sword with a black hilt with a purple diamond in the middle. He strapped it to his back. He put his hiate on his right arm, and lastly put his opened toed shoes on. Then he cast a henge on himself that only demons could sense which made it look like he was in his ''favorite'' color orange.(so he basically looks like cloud now)

He left his apartment….and was pissed when he saw it was still dark outside.

''**tou-san**…'' A vein appeared on his head.

He heard snoring in his mind.

He stopped running , closed his eyes and a few seconds later was in his mind. He walked through the sewers till he ended up in front of a large cage.

''the hell, how come u get sleep'' he asked.

Kyuubi opened one eye smiled…and the next moment naruto was awake in the real world. He sighed and continued run till he got to the training grounds. He was about to start training when….

''Naruto''

He turned around there was his ''sensei'' He walked up to him ''What kakashi sensei?''

''Tsunade has a mission for us, sakura and sai.''

''Isn't she usually asleep from a hangover right now''

Kakashi eye turned into an upturned smile. ''answering that would be disrespect towards the gondaime''

Naruto raised an eyebrow ''that's a yes then….''

''Let's go''

Naruto was in the gondaime's office listening to the mission there were some supposed sound spies nearby and they were to intercept them and obtain information that might involve sasuke or orochimaru.

''hey obaa-chan can we go now''

Tsunade eye was twitching dangerously '' brat show some respect it's to early in the morning to kill you''

Naruto gave her a bored look.

''just get out of my office'' she sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, kakashi, and sakura ran through the forest. Each had different thoughts running through their head (sakura) ''we might find information on sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun I will prove I am worthy of you and that naruto no baka doesn't compare to you.

(kakashi ) Tsuande said the targets are a few days travel from konoha and if we travel on through night we should get there in a few….(naruto )

''Tou-san, will my fur always be black''

''**yes, you know that the rule is that whatever-''**

''I know tou-san, but still I don't feel the same way now.''

''**That's beside the point kit…O SHIT''**

'' what?''

''**Don't question me kit….be prepared for the battle up ahead.''**

''Hai''

They came to a clearing and a man in a cloak that hid his face was there….almost as if he knew they'd be here.

''Are you one from the sound'' kakashi asked

The man didn't reply instead he turned to naruto ''Is a demon sccared to show his true form?''

Naruto stiffened and put on his mask, laughing weakly he said '' I don't know what you're talking about freak but I'll beat you.''

Sakura hit him on the head…hard ''Naruto no baka.'' Naruto swore if he ever dropped his mask he would….

''enough'' the man said ''You will come with me Naruto''

''Tou-san what should I do I might beat him if I dropped my mask, but…'' Naruto thought frantically.

''**Kit-''**

Suddenly the man came forward and his hand glowed Naruto felt a force jerking him forward ''what the he-''

A light appeared in front of him and he remembered being thrown into it. Then he blacked out. Kakashi and Sakura saw Naruto disappear, but did nothing to stop it, they just watched kakashi in awe sakura in happiness. Naruto was out of the way her inner sakura cheered.

Then they seemed to remember the man there.

He sighed '' and you're his teammates….pathetic that he should be paired with such trash''

Kakashi flinched, that was his old sensei's saying, he realized that he didn't even listen to his own sayings.

The man got into an unfamiliar stance ''Let's end this you pathetic pieces of trash.''

_Naruto's view_

''Where the hell am I'' He murmured getting up slowly looking around at the trees and other vegetation. He noticed something he was his normal height and all his black clothes were on along with his sword.

'' well this sucks'' he got up and started walking north to where he smelled humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto after walking for about 2 miles, he climbed up a tree and laid down. He closed his eyes and went into his mind.

"tou-san where are we….and why am I in my humanoid demon form"

kyuubi actually looked upset **"well kit that fleshbag in the black cloak wasn't an ordinary** **human, I believe he was an elemental"**

"elemental….what is that exactly?"

"**Simply put it's what it's called it's a being created from the elements that's made for the single purpose of obeying it's creator."**

"then who created it"

"**if I knew I'd tell you."**

"so why am I in my true humanoid form?"

"well….I think we were sent through time into the future….."

"That's possible"

The fox sneered **"I don't know is it possible for a great demon to make a human his son and heir…."**

Naruto smiled "good point"

"**Kit remember I made you learn about magical properties"**

"yes…"

"**the era you're in reeks of magic and demons as well humans with power"**

Naruto nodded.

"**Well the theirs a gain and a loss here….You can receive your last 2 tails here, and you might find someone who is able to release me, not to mention you'll be able to use your fox form freely, the loss is we don't know this era for all we know the nine and the clans no longer exist.**

Naruto was almost upset, but didn't let it bother him to much.

"**now get out and find where the hell to go next?"**

Naruto nodded as he was pushed out of his mind.

Naruto sat up from the tree he was lying on and jumped down. He looked at his hands for a second. 1…2…3…

"screw this"

Naruto concentrated and a big shadow enveloped him, he felt his legs and arms restrict and change size he felt his face grow out and his teeth lengthen and last but not least his fur grew in and 7 tails were swishing behind him.

Naruto was a black fox with a white streak of fur going from his shoulder to his flank.

He could control how big he was by his 6th tail and right now he was about as big as a large tiger but….alot more deadly

Naruto stretched, showing off his muscles, and then started running again ignoring the trees and bushes that were there.Then all of the sudden he stopped. He sniffed "what the hell….blood"

He turned direction and started running to where he smelt the blood. He ran into a clearing and saw a little human girl, 2 minor demons and 1superior demon and a ….human that reeked of death.

He studied the situation. One of the demons, one with silver hair pointy ears and red marks on his face was blocking an arrow that would've hit and killed him….and doing this with a beyond bored expression.

Naruto noticed the arrow was glowing when it was shot, that can't be good.

Naruto saw another demon that he was assuming the 2 fighting hadn't noticed , it was flying on a feather and heading towards the human child fast.

Naruto closed his eyes an thought for a minute…did he really want to be seen right now…He sighed, and muttered about stupid ass guilty conscious and tensed.

Then he sprang and……

_We interrupt this program for a special on what happened to Naruto's idiot team, we are sorry for the inconvenience…_

Back with kakashi and sakura…

Sakura was pissed how dare that asshole in the unfashionable cloak call her trash…

"who the hell do you think you are you don't even know us," she screeched

"That's a blessing I don't which of you I'd want to murder first"

Sakura's eye was twitching and being the smart person she was she ran at him in a pathetic attempt to punch him….He just sidestepped and backhanded her across the face into several trees.

He looked at kakashi "you're up"

kakashi revealed his sharingin and then disappeared and the reappeared behind the elemental.

He intended to kick him on the head but the man simply ducked grab kakashi's leg bended it in an odd angle and then knocked kakashi unconscious, who would later be found and him and sakura would have to face the gondaime's wrath.

_And back with Naruto_

Naruto sprang from the bushes past kikyo and sesshomaru and headed to towards rin.

He then jumped when he was in front of her over and to her astonishment kagura was there at that exact moment.

Naruto clamped his fangs down hard on kagura's shoulder and then jumped off her and slashed her along her stomach, she was obviously in a lot of pain, but she knew naraku had done worse.

She did her wind dance and to her credit didn't lose her cool when Naruto went straight through the middle of that attack jaws open ready to take off her entire arm.

By this time Sesshomaru had ran past kikyo knocking her out of the way as he went, checked on rin and now was promising hell for kagura.

Kagura saw Naruto panting and somewhat cut up from her attack she saw a supposedly pissed sesshomaru, but couldn't tell because his face was stoic and decided to retreat.

Naruto was tired now, he sat down on his haunches and licked his wounds.

Sesshomaru turned his amber eyes on Naruto "Who are you and why did you help Rin"

Naruto looked at him "I helped because it's rare seeing demons traveling with humans, let alone protecting them, and as for who I am…..i'll tell you when I know you more."

Naruto then got up an limped slowly to Rin he licked her hand and she started petting him.

Sesshomaru was inwardly exasperated " looks like one more traveling companion" He sighed….mentally so he still looked stoic on the outside.

_In konoha_

Tsunade was about to murder kakashi and her pupil "what the hell do you mean he's gone" she seethed.

"Well you see this man was talking to him and then threw him into a portal of some sort."

"good riddance I'm glad the idiot is gone" Sakura muttered.

Tsunade stood up slowly took Sakura by the collar and threw her out the window, when she heard her land she looked out the new door she made and said "don't bother coming to training you're no longer my student"

She turned to kakashi "continue…."

Then he engaged us in a confrontation and said we were trash then beat us both.

"You said before he was wearing a cloak"

kakshi nodded

"At anytime during your fight did you catch a glimpse of his face?"

"no"

"Shizune"

"Yes tsubade- sama"

"Get the inzuka nin here, that are chunnin or higher."

"Hai"

"now kakashi…."she said smiling sweetly…..

wait….sweetly……o ……shit…….

Konoha heard screaming that night, it sounded like someone was dying.

Hmmmmmmmmm…………..

_Now back with Naruto_

Naruto had been traveling with sessomaru and rin for a week now and in that time had revealed he could talk to them mentally and did so…a lot

Rin was riding on his back…sort off she was actually sleeping in his fur while he was walking, but anyways, Naruto was talking to Sesshomaru and getting information on the demon clans out there .

"_so what about the fox demon clans?"_

Sesshomaru actually hesitated, _"the fox demon clans don't really exist"_

"…_."_

Sesshomaru sighed _" they are out there but there aren't that many of them and most of__them are scattered and well hidden_"

Naruto was at this point dying to kill something, and kyuubi was too.

**It's almost like the fox demons are more the weaker part of the demons here…..**

Naruto was thinking about where the foxes might hide and if they could be brought together and made stronger.

He voiced his thoughts to Sesshomaru… who actually agreed.

Naruto was about to say something else when he felt Rin move _"Are you awake little one"_

Rin sat up on his back and grabbed on to the fur on his shoulders.

"_hai fox-san"_

Naruto looked at Sesshomaru _"We can move faster now that she's awake?"_

Sesshomaru nodded and started running and naruto and jaken close by him.

Naruto caught another scent up ahead.

"_Sesshomaru why does this scent smell like semi-like you"_

It's my pathetic hanyou brother, He growled.

Naruto figured pushing further wouldn't be smart and that whatever issues he had with his brother….and whatever these other people were that he's smelling was his problem.

Sesshomaru slowed down and addressed his thoughts to naruto "don't interfere…and keep-"

"Rin safe….I know sesshomaru"

Although naruto mentally promised if things go wrong I'm interfering anyway.

* * *

i need pairings for future chapters plz vote 

kagura-

kagome-

sango-

kikyo-

anyone else you can come up with-

* * *


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

I apologize that the chapters r so messed up in the story and that their short anyways if its not somewhere in chap 4 I need pairings for the future and I also need the names of any demonic jutsus that u can come up with in Japanese I'll update soon and plz whatever u do if the pairing ends up as kikyo im never doing a inu/naruto crossover again


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The people of konoha were having a nice day as the wind blew through sakura trees and broke the stillness that was there. Well there was stillness until…. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT US TO TRACK HIM"

Tsunade was sitting in her chair in the hokages office rubbing he ears and apologizing for their abuse, before her stood inuzuka hana and her mother. Hana being the one who yelled was glaring at her…Her mother covered her mouth and said,

"What she means hokage-sama is this man appeared out of nowhere and you said he shoved naruto through a portal, if it was truly a portal, naruto's not somewhere where he can be tracked," she said in one breath.

Tsunade sighed and lowered her head "I'm aware of this…. but if there's a chance he can be found….."she said and looked up with a new almost inspiring confidence "I'm taking it"

So the inuzuka's left without a word and Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed "come home soon little brother."

"hokage- sama- " shizune rushed into her room out of breath.

"What is it Shizune…"

"it's been reported Akatsuki is mobilizing they just attacked the kazekage"

"WHAT"

_meanwhile with naruto_

Naruto was impatiently watching the fight with sesshomaru and inuyasha and rin had buried herself in his fur. His eyes narrowed as he smelt the wind change almost like….well he couldn't describe it, but it bothered him.

He saw Inuyasha shout "WIND SCAR"

Sesshomaru moved out of the way but in doing so the attack came right towards naruto and rin. "Ah hell-" he grabbed rin by the scruff of her kimono and sprang out of the way but the attack grazed his shoulder and he was sent sprawling into several trees.

He managed to protect rin with his body but that didn't help him.

He used his claws to stop himself and slid a lot before finally stopping, rin was unconscious so naruto used 3 of his tails to pick her up and he put her on his back and he trotted to the clearing where the demon brothers were fighting.

Sesshomaru was pissed not only had inuyasha endangered his new traveling companion but he also probably hurt rin somehow sesshomaru was going to kill him. He charged at his brother and swung down with his sword which inuyasha blocked. Sesshomaru then used his poison whip which grazed his brother's abdomen.

Inuyasha jumped back panting, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and knew he would finish it this time. Then he smelt naruto and….blood. He sheathed his sword and started to where he smelt them.

"What are you doing get back here and fight me sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru almost obliged, but at that exact moment Naruto walked into the clearing with rin on his shoulders.

Sesshomaru walked over to them Naruto used his tails and handed over rin to sesshomaru.

Kagome felt Shippo shaking "what's wrong shippo?"

Shippo didn't answer instead his eyes were fixed on the demon that gave rin to sesshomaru.

"Shippo what is it do you know him?"

Shippo shook his head and looked like he was forcefully trying to calm himself down.

Sango and miroku would have noticed shippo's behavior but were to busy drawing their own conclusions on the fox demon.

Naruto was telling sesshomaru to go take care of rin and he hoped to meet them again

Sesshomaru nodded _"Be careful…..brother."_

Naruto nodded as sesshomaru jumped into the trees followed closely by jaken.

Naruto silently studied the people before him.

A girl in clothes he didn't recognize,

Another female with a giant boomerang,

A male with a staff,

That asshole whose stupid attack grazed his shoulder

A odd looking cat demon

……………………………………….and a fox demon. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the small kitsune un blue before him and wondered why he wasn't with a clan.

" **He might be a rogue…."** Kyuubi put in

"could be" naruto agreed.

Inuyasha looked ready to say something when shippo walked past him, went right up to naruto and went down on both knees.

Naruto let his hackles lay flat again and sat down again and tilted his head to the side ib a questioning manner.

"my name's shippo"

"_naruto"_

Shippo jumped slightly then relaxed "I haven't talked like this since my father's death"

Naruto was kinda sympathetic " it must have been rough"

Shippo looked down, and Naruto could feel emotions rolling off him in waves. Then inuyasha who wasn't smart at all… grabbed the tetsuiga "move shippo"

"no"

"I said move, " inuyasha growled.

Shippo stood up " im not moving inuyasha "

Naruto was getting royally sick of inuyasha at this point. He got up and stood next to Shippo and a tail wrapped around the younger kitsune.

"hanyou, I don't remember saying I wanted a fight…" Naruto growled.

"INUYASHA SIT"

Naruto was surprised when he saw inuyasha hit the ground…..hard. Does he worship the earth god…..hmmmmmmm…………..

Kagome came over to where naruto was " My name's kagome and this is sango, miroku kilala, and inuyasha. She finished.

Naruto let a shadow envelop him and changed into his humanoid form. He bowed " my name's Naruto"

Sango and kagome's jaws dropped when he changed. He was really hot. He had blonde hair no baby fat , muscle and the outfit helped too.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said " can I travel with you guys I don't know this land and this is the first of my kind I've met since I got here"

Miroku said "how do we know you're not a spy for naraku or after the jewel shikon jewel shards"

Naruto looked at shippo for help who gave a rough summary of everything.

Naruto said " Well for one I'm fox demon we're highly respected for our honor, two I could've easily killed you on walking into the clearing."

Inuyasha snorted.

"**KILL HIM"**

"NO"

"**Why not?"**

"I cant kill the leader of this group, if I'm traveling with them"

" **can't you at least maim him"**

"no"

"**burn him"**

'NO TOU-SAN SHUT UP" Naruto screamed mentally. He heard the fox mumbling obscenities at him and frankly didn't give a damn.

"oh and one more thing " naruto added

"What the hell do you want" Naruto heard inuyasha say. That is until a black sword was at his throat. He looked at it then at naruto, who said " don't try me I will kick you're sorry ass if you do"

Inuyasha looked defiantly at him but nodded knowing now was a bad time to fight.

"As I was saying," Naruto continued " If I travel with you he points to shippo you have to become my apprentice," he said pointing at shippo.

Shippo was speechless and when he tried to talk no words came out. Naruto patted his head " it'll be fun" he said with a true smile.

* * *

that was freakin long,...was it good, and if u dont think so i dont give a damn... well anyways right now the votes are 

sango-4 Kagome- 1

kagura-1

have a happy day

and again im** not changing **the size of the first few chaps but the next...some odd number will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha and the others set up camp for the night, kagome and sango went off to the hotsprings leaving naruto with the 2 guys and his new student.

Naruto stretched where he was laying next to the tree scraping his claws against the ground as he did so.

Miroku was lying against the tree opposite of him, and inuyasha was up on a branch.

Shippo was doing push-ups …..naruto smiled if shippo was building up his physical strength he could teach him some basic demonic techniques soon.

Miroku looked like he was thinking about something in deep concentration, suddenly he snapped his fingers, he also had an odd look on his face.

Naruto opened one eye lazily.

Miroku stood up with the same odd look on his face. Then he said "Inuyasha , naruto , why don't you come with me to go check on the girls"

Inuyasha's ear twitched "and by check you mean peek don't you?"

Naruto's eyes twitched, he got up and sat on his haunches and then walked over to Shippo.

" I would….but I have to train Shippo-"

"**In other words you don't want to die when they see you peeking"**

"I didn't ask your opinion"

"**To bad I'm giving it anyways"**

" I'm not interested in peeking"

"**Keep telling yourself that"**

"Go to hell"

" **I live there"**

Naruto cut off contact with kyuubi , he walked away and watched Shippo as he got to 1000 push-ups.

He laid down and put his head on his paws and felt at peace.

_Intercession let's go see what konoha's up to_

Inuzuka hana and her mom searched the grounds where naruto disappeared over and over again , they found nothing on Naruto but they did find something interesting.

They went to tell the hokage immediately.

_Sakura's pov in tsunade's office_

Sakura slammed her hand on her former sensei's table which shattered it and all the paper work on it fell on tsunade.

"Tsunade- sama what the hell, I don't get it, how come I'm not your student anymore"

Tsunade couldn't hear her she was busy digging herself a hole through all the paper work, she was swimming through all the paperwork, almost drowning.

Then the Inuzukas came through the door.

Hana looked at Sakura who had a vein on her forehead and then at the ungodly high mountain of paperwork. Her mom nudged her, and then looked at Sakura.

Hana glared at her mom "Hell no, talking to fan kounichi's isn't part of my policy"

Her mom looked at her "nicely" Hana took a deep breath and put on a fake smile and walked over to Sakura " Have you seen Tsnade-sama"

Sakura who still looked "happy" turned to her and then pointed to the paperwork.

"she's under there"

"aren't you going to go save her"

"no, I'm no longer her student"

Hana rolled her eyes " I wonder why"

"what was that"

"nothing"

Hana sighed "hold this" she gave Sakura her kunai pouch her inner self complained that Sakura would contaminate it and that she'd have to burn it later.

Hana looked at the paper work then closed her eyes and jumped in.

Sakura and Hana's mom stood anxiously for a second, then Hana at least 5 minutes later came up with tsunade holding on to her wrist.

Tsunade laid against the wall to rejuvenate and then looked at Sakura with an evil glint in her eye Sakura gulped.

"Sakura….."

_ok um as much I want to finish the sakura bashing I need to move on I'll get back to it later._

Shippo jumped he heard something screaming it didn't sound human he went and woke up his snoozing sensei.

" um…what are those sounds are they demons" Shippo asked while he hid behind naruto's hind leg.

"Naruto raised his head and sniffed and then snorted " I wish, actually it's just inuyasha and miroku paying the price for peeking"

"oh"

Naruto was going to go back to sleep when Sango and Kagome came into the clearing dragging inuyasha and miroku by their collars.

Naruto smirked " That is 1 of the 3 reasons I didn't peek"

Inuyasha and miroku didn't hear him they had x's in their eyes and were drooling.

Sango's eye twitched " wait you knew they were peeking and didn't stop them"

Naruto snorted again " right and if you found me within 5 ft of that clearing would you think that I was stopping them from peeking or peeking myself."

Sango looked at him.

"thought so"

"so what are the other 2 reasons"

Naruto closed his eyes " well for one I'm not really interested in your bodies**" Liar "** I respect females and would prefer to only be lecher with whatever future mate I might have, and the last reason is my sensei was a perv and I'll be damned if I turn out like him"

**And what he really means is I want a harem with lots of mates and that way I can peek whenever and not get killed **

"…"

" Tou- san here's a gift"

Naruto sent a picture of a gai to kyuubi's chamber.

**" NO IT BURNS"** kyuubi smashed his head on the wall of his prison to get rid of the images.

Naruto turned his attention back to the people in front of him inuyasha and miroku finally woke up.

They groaned and rubbed their heads. Then inuyasha and naruto with their sensitive ears heard an incoherent buzzing sound.

Naruto got on his feet hackles bristling, and inuyasha unsheathed his tetsuiga (don't know how to spell someone tell me ) and took a stance.

" Sensei what's going on" Shippo asked nervously.

" Demonic insects….lots of them"

That's all they needed to hear. All of them got ready for the multitude of demons coming. Inuyasha growled. Naruto responded " Inuyasha calm down, don't rush this"

"Don't tell me what to do" inuyasha snapped, with that they stopped talking because the first wave of bugs was on them.

_Now back to the sakura bashing_

A week later Sakura was in the hospital with a concussion and a guilty conscious. Sakura just learned that Naruto was an orphan who acted the way he did because he was hated. Sakura just now realized that Naruto that Naruto's life was probably tougher than sasuke who lost his family, but naruto never had one to begin with.

Tsunade after telling her off had smashed her head against the wall several times, hence the hospital.

Sakura was also a little self conscious not one person had come to see how she was. She also realized in her chase for sasuke that she had pushed every one else away.

She sighed and plopped her head ungracefully into her pillow.

She knew after she got out of the hospital that would have a lot of apologizing to do but the one person that she really wanted to apologize to wasn't there. With these un-angsty thoughts she went to sleep

* * *

uh yeah sorry for the late update not sure exactly where im going with this. Anyways if anyone cares this chap wasnt like sakura saw a new light she's just feeling guilty but when she rebounds** muwahahahahahah **anyways here is the votes.

Kagura- 4

Sango-7

Kagome- 2

Kikyo- 0

thank u kikyo haters


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was tired they had been picking off these annoying insects for what felt like hours now and there seemed to be no end to them. His shoulder was heavily bleeding and the bitter scent hurt his sensitive nose. He dodged another strike from a bug and wasn't even close to happy when a stinger that felt like a sword embedded itself in his opposite shoulder he wanted to howl, but instead he growled and the next instance the offending bug was on the ground, a bloody pulp. He hissed in annoyance as more bugs came and he felt the poison from his wounds and the blood that was gushing out.

He looked around to check on how his companions were doing and what he saw didn't help his mood at all. Kagome and inuyasha were back to back inuyasha trying to throw as many wind scars as possible and kagome purifying anything within range of her arrows.

He looked farther to hisright and saw the demon slayer along with the monk on the cat demon taking out cats with hirakotsu (how do u spell her boomerangs name) and miroku with his incantation seals.

Naruto growled again _this is ridiculous_ he mentally complained.

"**why are you complaining ? If you want to destroy them then destroy the source their drawing from"**

"_the source their drawing from?"_

"**Hai, since they arrived they've been drawing their power of off another demon"**

"_Are you sure tou-san"_

"**Of course I'm sure you **_**dare**_** question me"**

Naruto snorted _" It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong"_

"**First of all that was a one time thing it was entirely your fault anyways"**

"_oh and how is misunderstanding someone's scent taking over my body and nearly molesting them my fault."_

"**Because your body your fault kitling"**

Naruto sighed _"tou-san if you take over__ my__ body how is it __my__ fault"_

"**it just is….and you realize every minute you waste trying to win this childish argument** _"that you started"_ **you could be finding and killing the demon and then** **disposing of the poison in your blood…..right"**

If naruto had hands now he'd be rubbing his face in annoyance. Since he couldn't do that he settled for trying to sniff out the demons scent. He vaguely smelled and unsurprisingly it reeked. Naruto bunched his muscles and ran through a line of demons twisting clawing and tearing to get through and as he went he saw red ears tearing a insect demon in half as naruto was running he grabbed the little fox boy by the collar and raced out of the clearing to where he smelt the disgusting scent that was irritating his nose.

_Shippo _

Shippo felt his sensei's annoyance and wondered what was bugging him. He saw him running towards him and yelped when he was picked up off the ground. He wanted to ask where they were going and why they were leaving the battle.

He knew his sensei wasn't a coward, far from it actually but he did know his sensei was tempermental when provoked and he obviously was irritate right now.

Shippo actually pitied the poor dope that he now could smell and was pretty sure that he was their target.

_Different inugroup povs_

Inuyasha was pissed how that…. that….bastard fox had left the clearing and taken shippo with him. Inuyasha definitely didn't like him, but he didn't think he was a coward either, He decided after the battle he was going to go kick his ass regardless of the number of sits he would receive.

Kagome was also surprised like Shippo she figured naruto not to be the kind of guy to leave friends in danger or run away from a fight. She hoped he would be safe when he was traveling with them she knew he was good looking but she kind of figured him for an older brother figure not a boyfriend possibility.

Miroku didn't really care he knew Naruto was smart and strong and figured he must've had a good reason for leaving the battle fireld.

Sango was admant and slightly disappointed and honestly hoped naruto hadn't left because he was coward, but if not that she wondered what else it could be. She rebuked herself what did she care why he did something and why. He was a demon she trained to slay his kind, but somehow she knew while taking down another bug that he was different it was like yeah he was s demon but he also seemed well pure

He was enigma and she actually hoped eventually she'd figure him out.

_Naruto pov_

The destination naruto was going to was not far away and it didn't take long to get there but since he was wounded poisoned and tired not to mention carrying Shippo in his jaws slowed him down a little bit. The clearing he came into wasn't that big but the creature in the middle of the clearing disgusted him on so many levels. He shook his head trying to clear his nose by now that stinking scent was overpowering. He blinked, and then took in the sight in front of him again.

There in the middle of the clearing was a creature that was in a ball that reminded him of gaara's sand dome….except this…..thing had a dark almost scaly ball with a green substance oozing out.

Naruto looked on in disgust in the middle of the ball was a thing in the shape of a human it had an evil face and brownish hair it looked cruelly at the two foxes before him also tauntingly.

Naruto slowly let shippo down. He growled as the thing moved and felt his hackles instinctively rise and his eyes narrow. The….thing looked at him and spoke.

"so you're the new …..addition to the group….how interesting" the thing actually licked it's lips.

Naruto's lips curl back from his fangs in disgust.

" who or what are you"

The nameless annoyance laughed " has your group told you nothing my dear naruto-san"

Naruto's tail twitched as his eyes narrowed even further.

" well you could say I'm their worse nightmare come true, you could but seeing as of right now I'm not truly here."

Naruto thought for a second _not really here_ He had closed his eyes for a second now they snapped open.

" you're a copy aren't you, so who are you"

"Why don't you ask anyone in your group they could tell you, hell even the useless kit knows who I am."

Naruto growled then let himself fade becoming lighter and then it's like he faded out of existence. Shippo stared at the spot his sensei had been standing a moment ago. As was Naraku.

Then Naruto reappeared behind naraku he bent his head down so his fangs were hovering over naraku's ear

" You want to know why I won't ask now" naruto started he took naraku's shoulder into his jaws and bit into the not-so-tender-flesh, Naruto then proceded to rip use his claws to pierce his other shoulder and then with all his remaining strength ripped down slicing the fake naraku in half.

Naruto smirked " because you told me too" he whispered before losing consciousness.

_Regualar pov …..almost_

Inuyasha was about to use another wind scar and was surprised when the remaining bugs dropped down dead . His ears flattened against his skulls.

"What the hell just happened"

Sango miroku and kilala walked over to their companions. Miroku had a red hand mark on his face. Kagome sighed "We don't know inuyasha it might have something to do naruto and his lack of being here"

"keh, I doubt it he's nothing but a coward"

Surprisingly sango looked ready to retort but a yell interrupted the fight that was about to happen.

Shippo came running in the clearing out of breathe. He looked dead on his feet.

" What brat" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Shippo through his pants glared at inuyasha and then took a deep breathe. " Naruto…..hurt…….unconscious….. he managed.

They told them to lead them to him and with that went and started the recovering process because even inuyasha needed it…..but he also got to be the lucky one to carry naruto complaining the whole time.

_Somewhere else_

A familiar being in a black cloak walked carefully through the rocky bare land and slowly into the cave. He paused before going in wondering what mood his mistress would be in after hearing his report. He sighed with any luck she'll be an ungodly good mood today. He snorted on his own _optimistic _thoughts.

He took a deep breath and walked into the darkness and continued into the many intricate tunnels to where his mistress awaited. She was in a large room overly decorated , large and pillars lined it on both sides.

She filled enough of the room when technically she could choose to be smaller if she wanted to which apparently she didn't want to. She was a pure white color and her fur looked as soft as silk. She had blue eyes much as the boy he'd seen before and had 8 tails. Her aura was powerful and to those who know her it was the same but…..tainted.

That wasn't her fault though it was-

" **Hikaru"**

He stepped out of his thoughts and switched his attention to the youkai in front of him.

"hai, mistress"

She tilted her head and let her ears flick back in forth in annoyance.

"**report"**

"I sent him through the portal as you wished, and as we speak he's already chosen sides and should be well on his way to his eighth tail, and from my knowledge nothing life threatening has happened."

She nodded laying her head on her paws.

" **Is he worthy, ready, can one who has endured as much as he take on another task **such as ruling" she asked in genuine worry even though she never met naruto before.

Hikaru sighed and pulled his hood down showing his eyes " I honestly don't know but if your mate picked him as your heir he must be" he reassured her.

She shuddered and let her eyes droop " I hope your right Hikaru…..I hope your right."

* * *

kagura-5

sango-7

kagome-2

kikyo-0

i think i know the pairings now and i definitely know wat im going to do now expect sasuke and sesshomaru even gets a pairing smirks evilly im going to have fun with the next chap everyone will be miserable hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha **


	9. Chapter 9

new chap finally it's later than i wanted but watever r&r plz

* * *

Naruto looked around his mind in mild annoyance, he walked through the hallways and corridors that used to confuse him and walked past room after room following the aura that he used to find oppressive. As he walked he ran through the battle that happened that sent him here. He sighed and kicked the sewer water. Then he turned into a passage way to his left that went to his adopted father's prison.

He walked into the gloomy room that contained the giant red furball and walked in front of the cage. Kyuubi was glaring at him **" how did you manage lose consciousness after a** **battle with a weakling like that," **he snarled out.

Naruto was also upset " well there were the bugs that poisoned me then the actual battle with the insect."

Kyuubi's glare if even possible intensified and his eyes narrowed to cold slits **" You think** **that that explanation is even exceptional?"**

Naruto shook his head and sat down in the murky water.

Kyuubi sighed and shook himself which was an almost odd action for his gigantic body. Naruto would've laughed if he wasn't in trouble right now.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and continued **" that aside there's something I need to go over with you kit."**

Naruto prepared for the worse.

_Outside his body_

After naruto had lost consciousness inuyasha had been forced to help put him on kilala with sango. The group had to rest and recuperate and naruto needed to be somewhere where his body could fight the poison since kagome definitely didn't know the antidote, and wasn't sure how to use her miko's power in a way that wouldn't harm naruto.

So the group headed northwest naruto with sango on kilala , kagome riding on inuyasha's back and miroku riding shippo while he was a oversized balloon with a face.

They found a clearing surrounded by large trees and bushes and camped their for the night, hell all of them were so tired they didn't even bother to set up camp, they just kinda plopped on the forest floor.

_With he who must not be named in the fox lord's presence._

Sasuke was cutting down people and watching in boredom as they fell to the ground unmoving and bloody. He long ago stopped feeling anything when he killed someone. He needed to be used to it to be able to kill his bastard of a brother.

_No_ he thought silently _itachi is not a brother a brother is their for you when you need_ _it and a brother protects you_ _and helps you. He did none of those things, he killed my family and then runs off. _Not only did he do that he joined the group that was after sasuke's surrogate brother. Naruto…..

Sasuke knew his betrayal would affect him most but he needed this and if naruto got hurt in the process so be it. He'd been with orochimaru for 2 years now and was stronger than an anbu at this point. He looked at the bodies lying on the ground and then at the crimson colored katana in his hand.

His face twisted in annoyance and he wiped the blood of on the hakama he was wearing (I think that's right). He slipped his katana in it's sheathe and turned around he was going to go bathe to rid himself of the scent and color, but "fortunately" a presence appeared behind him he mentally counted to 3.

"sasuke"

sasuke sighed…mentally but on the outside he maintained his usual "caring" face and turned to face the man he promised himself he would kill in the next few months.

Orochimaru looked at sasuke and then at the bodies splayed out around the clearing " I see your mission was an accomplishment sasuke-kun kukuku"

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave again but then " sasuke"

Sasuke wanted to scream at orochimaru to go to hell but instead he turned around again and what he saw amazed him orochimaru was….frozen.

Sasuke stared at him and then walked slowly over to him and was about to poke him….or stab him whichever came first.

Then he sensed another presence not to far from him about 10ft if you want to be precise.

He turned on his heel and drew his sword in one swift motion to face a person in a black cloak. He could feel the person staring back at him from under the hood of the cloak.

He looked intently at the person in front of him even with the cloak he could tell he could be dangerous and that as he walked a few steps closer he noticed this person walked with a grace that not many possess.

" What do you want?" sasuke demanded of the figure in him. Instead of answering the figure in front of him raised 1 finger and a black hole appeared and before he could blink sasuke had been thrown through it.

_In konoha not much later_

Tsunade was pacing restlessly not noticing the hole she was making in the ground. Shizune watched and knew she was trying to figure out what's going on according to what hana and her mother had reported.

Flashback

_Hana inuzuka and her mother stood in the hokages office about to tell her what they might've found that could help naruto._

"_well" tsunade asked impatiently._

"_Hokage-sama- " Hana started._

_Her mother beat her to it though. "hokage-sama the man that took or did something to naruto he didn't have a scent."_

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed " explain how could he not have a scent."_

"_The place where we looked there was no scent except an overpowering scent of earth." She finished. Tsunade narrowed her eyes._

" _How is this possible" she asked _

"_we don't know tsunade-sama"_

_Tsunade sighed "Shizune get me some sake" She sent a messenger bird out to the perv sannin and then this was going to be a long day._

End flash back

The pervy sage still wasn't there yet.

_Somewhere in konoha_

Sakura walked down the street promptly ignoring the vendors and houses. She passed and alley and then stopped in the alley was a dog.

"so kawaii" she thought she went in to go pet it and before she knew it she was thrown in a black hole.

The cloaked haku laughed "she wasn't part of the plan but I need my kicks and everyone loves a good fan girl ruining everyones elses love life."

He then vanished no one knew that he was ever there.

_Back with naruto sorry for the wait_

" What tou-san"

"**your eighth tail is coming in a matter of weeks you need to back to normal when it happens, you know that"**

Naruto nodded.

"**right but before that happens warn your friends you need a barrier put up….ask the miko to do it."**

" hai…anything else"

kyuubi looked like he was thinking **" yeah when you wake up control yourself."**

Naruto wondered what the hell he was talking about but just shrugged as he was pushed into consciousness. As he woke up he saw they were in a clearing and there was a fire blazing right in front of his nose.

He opened both eyes blearily and looked around and sat up slowly on his paws. He stretched himself and noted his fur was matted and bloody. He then looked up at the rest of the clearing he was in.

He then noticed something everyone was here except inuyasha and kagome. Then he noticed something else his nose something rank was hurting his sensitive nose. He whined and smothered his nose into the ground to get rid of the scent. It smells like death and earth it reeks he complained.

He took another smell of the air and smelled….salt. He ears were flat on his head as he followed his nose to where the smells were coming from. He came up to a medium size tree and kagome was crying on it. _Why is she crying….._

* * *

new chap later hope u liked it and if not u need to read a different story_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

alright new chap...thank u for the awesome reviews except that one percon who flamed me which reminds me check your email account cause odds r I sent u a reply and person who flamed me you caught me on a bad day and i think i left you a...uhm not nice message, but anyways i hope u guys like the update.

* * *

The demoness looked at her servant clothed in robes in annoyance, the scowl that was outlined on her jaw just kept getting bigger as he gave a summary of his report. With each sentence the tick on her forehead just got larger. When he was done, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

" So let me get this straight, you followed my orders and sent the uchiha brat to that era along with naruto, and yet I also know what I said and in what I said I never said to send the screeching harpy there too." As she ranted her voice rose and volume and by the time she was done hikaru was holding his ears in pain.

" I know my lady but-"

" I don't want to hear it, that girl gives a bad names to females in any era" she growled out.

This could've gone on forever and hikaru knew that, but before anything else happened, the doors to the great room were flung open and a servant by the name of Roshi burst in the room. His normally slightly rugged face was drawn and lines covered it in worry or irritation. His long brown hair was slightly covering his face as he waited to catch his breath.

The demoness waited patiently for him to explain.

Roshi took a deep breath and yet his pale face didn't look any better. " Mistress your not going to believe this….the demoness frowned and Roshi shifted uncomfortably under the female who could probably kill him with little to no effort.

"Roshi what are you talking about……….."

_Now let's go check on the uchiha bastard_

Sasuke landed ungracefully on the ground and cursed the man to hell that sent him through that black hole. He used his elbows to prop himself up and then used them to push off the ground and land on his feet.

He looked around his onyx eyes searching for something that could be dangerous or better yet something that could tell him where the hell he was. He dusted off his white haori and then closed his eyes and willed his charka to his feet.

He opened his eyes and walked up one of the many trees in the clearing he had landed in and walked slowly up in a way that suggested that walking up trees was an every day human thing. Which for him wasn't far from the truth.

Sasuke kept walking up the tree till he finally reached the middle. He then jumped from branch to branch to get to the top. He jumped up to one branch, let his weight settle and pull the branch back only to spring forward and take him to the next branch, this went on till he reached the top.

When he finally did reach the top, he surveyed where he was. He looked toward the west and there was the sun, which he was far away from and opposite from, so he decided with finality that he was in the east.

"Well now I suppose I have to go to a local village" he murmured.

"Or better yet come with me I can tell you everything you might want to know."

Sasuke turned around and to his immense disgust was a spider…..human….thingy.

Sasuke eyed it warily and decided this person was more disgusting and ugly to look at then orochimaru and that was saying a lot.

"and why would I want to go with you?" he spat out with distaste.

The thing smirked madly " You want to know where you are don't you, and if you do come with me I can give you knowledge and power beyond your wildest dreams…..for a small price anyways."

If sasuke didn't like him before he kept talking he liked him less now, but he did mention power, which sasuke happened to need.

"What kind of power?" he asked at last.

Naraku smiled happily this boy was his, and with the aura and strength he already possessed he could've been a liability to his plans. "The kind of power that kills thousands, the kind of power where you will be feared and respected, power that even the greatest of demons of this time would only dream of."

Naraku was practically purring at this point and the uchiha of course didn't disappoint him.

" I'll join you for now" the uchiha with a sitck up his ass…..uhm….I mean sasuke said.

Naraku turned around and went out of the clearing with sasuke close behind, and slowly headed back to his dwelling smirking while all the while dreaming of future ruling and domination.

Tsunade paced back and forth took a drink of sake and then kept pacing all the while muttering about the dumbass pervy sage that had yet to show up. She knew the kazekage had been attacked and she had sent practically the whole rookie nine as back up, she had yet to hear from them as well. To top it all off naruto was still gone and the paperwork on her desk was taunting her.

It kept getting bigger and bigger, and then growing 2 heads with fangs and claws with lipstick and nail polish that didn't match. It was terrifying she wondered why it was always like that and that's why she always didn't do the paperwork.

It always happened after her 6th bottle of sake……but her precious couldn't have anything to do with it.

She could feel shizune watching her and was about to say something when an anbu appeared in the room in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade eyed him impatiently " what " she snapped. The sake wasn't helping today.

"Well Tsunade- sama there's a message from the sannin Jiayira (how do you spell his name). " He breathed out quickly handing her a crinkled note then making himself scarce.

As Tsunade read the letter a torrent of emotions went through her face the first was to get downright pissed at the first sentence. After the next 2 sentences she was shocked and saddened and more than a little afraid. By the last sentence she was pale and her hands were shaking.

Shizune walked over with a worried expression " Tsunade-sama-"

" Shizune jiayira's going off to fight the akatsuki leader……"

"tsunade-sama that can't be that-"

" He's way out of his league " Tsunade cut her off curtly. " But that's not all…..Jiayira also found out things about naruto that we never thought possible and some even more interesting things about the akatsuki leader"

" which are"

" He calls himself pain and-"

" tsunade-sama come quickly we have a problem " kakashi's voice came from her open window.

_Back with the important people_

Naruto watched as kagomes body shook as she cried. He shook his fur and then limped slowly towards her on his 3 good legs.

_Kagome why are you crying?_

_He left…..he… he….p..promised that we'd stay by….e…each other's side and now he's with kikyo._

" _kikyo " Naruto silently asked._

" _she.. w..was his first love"_

Naruto cut her off with his mind, he could barely understand her sentences. His claws scratched lightly on the ground as he made sure to quiet his paw steps, and he made his made his way to the edge of the clearing where inuyasha and kikyo were.

What he saw wasn't was he expected in the middle of the clearing stood the 2 embracing and inuyasha taking in her stinking scent as If she was his life line.

His nose wrinkled in disgust, and yet something was off.

"_tou-san what doesn't seem right about this?"_

**Well first of all that mutt should've smelled the girls tears by now second of all something's wrong with both their scents, they smell…odd**

_So they might be being controlled _

_**most likely**_

_But why and by who and what the hell am I suppose to tell kagome_ naruto growled, his ears slowly falling back on his head.

**Nothing , even if they are being controlled inuyasha was stuck between his loyalty and affection for one and the love and promise of another, he could not make a honest open hearted choice because he was bound by honor to both females. So it was a lose-lose situation and he was just hurting the miko anyway so let it be and when it's over it should work out if not they can always pin it on your ass.**

Naruto rolled his eyes _" how do you manage to finish a great speech so lamely"_

" **Are you mocking me"**

" _uh….no…..why would I do that?"_

"**just shut the hell up and go tend to the human"**

"_yes furball"_

" **kit……"**

" _im going im going"_

naruto limped back towards kagome and sat down on his haunches, and he let her cry since it was probably necessary. He watched as her body shook and the never ending smell of salt and tears reached his nose more strongly as he sat next to her not knowing jack on how to handle a distressed female.

After not moving for 5 minutes he was already losing patience_. "kagome stop crying tears_ _do nothing"_

"_but it hurts."_

" _dammnitstop whining I know your stronger than this, you have power and strength and shouldn't think yourself slighted because he chose the claypot over you, you still love him don't you."_

"_yes…."_

"_then wish him the best and for his happiness if you truly do care for him want his happiness even if it's not with you. Let him go"_

Kagome wiped away her tears as much as she hated it naruto was right even if she wasn't the one with inuyasha she still wanted him to be happy. Over the last two years her miko powers had grown a lot and she knew how to make barriers along with lots of fun things her miko powers could do even without a bow and arrow.

She stood up unsteadily and took a few steps before her legs started doing their job and she walked slowly to the large black kitsune before her. He simply looked at her and turned around and limped slowly out of the clearing with her not so far behind him.

_The next day_

Kagome didn't comment when inuyasha came into the clearing that morning, and managed to put up her usual demeanor even though it hurt. She knew inuyasha had lost a lot and deserved happiness and she hoped he got it.

Happiness aside she needed new supplies….which leads us to the argument going on right now.

" Hell no you are not going back we need jewel shards."

"I need supplies inuyasha, I'm running out"

" I don't care find what you need find it here"

" Quit being such a stubborn dog and let me go get my freakin supplies"

" I said no"

Kagome was about to yell a reply when….

" I think she should go, what idiot goes into a battle unprepared." Naruto's voice rolled into the clearing with shippo not far behind, Shippo was now in hand-to- hand combat training and they had just finished a sparring session.

Soooo……naturally shippo looked like he got hit by a truck and naruto looked like a cat scratched him.

" you don't get a say" inuyasha huffed.

" whatever puppy…..anyway kagome hurry up and leave so you can come back." Naruto said looking very exasperated as he did.

Kagome picked up her ungodly huge bag and left the village to go to the bone eaters well, and naruto wasn't that far behind her but she didn't know that.

* * *

it's not a kag\naruto i just thought it'd be fun to have him in her era for a chap it's gonna end up a sango\naruto i think...ah dammnit...i could make it a kag\naruto but...u know what ill think about it later but if u think kagome would be good send reviews soon... but i 

...i need ideas dammnit...whoever invented writers block sucks eggs.

hmmm...and for some answers

things will happen to sakura and sasuke throughout the whole story...i hate it but kikyo will probably turn out good...

and im not telling who the demoness is though 5$ says alot of u know already,

i sent sasugay and the banshee to the past cause with sasugay it adds sucky angst and good chance to get his ass beat into the ground

and with the banshee if she's not with naruto then naruto doesnt get the chance to make her feel like shit and make her life a living hell...and let's see o yeah and next chap will be up by sept 15


	11. chapter 11

I apologize how late this was it's short too. I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

Naruto ignored the vegetation around him as he ran faster through the trees following kagome. He was curious about her home and……he doubted she knew she was the reason the group stayed together. He would be damned if he had stay behind and keep the peace. Besides he was getting bored about acting like a malevolent sadistic bastard just for entertainment no matter how much fun it was to watch his kitsune pupil's obvious pain and annoyance during training.

_It's not my fault being a slave driver runs in the blood._

"**I resent that I'm not a slave driver."**

" Yeah just like your not a big ball of red fluffiness that little kids love and make plushies out of for the hell of it."

" **Those aren't plushies they're voodoo dolls."  
**

Naruto rolled his eyes " tou-san I don't really think that's a step up."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said "**will you just go and find that miko already."**

Naruto smirked " Yes tou-san."

Naruto continued through the trees watching as kagome stopped in front of an old well

"what the hell…..

She grabbed the edge and jumped in, naruto watched as a blue light erupted from the well and then it went silent.

Naruto jumped down from the tree he had been in and walked up to the well examined it, what is going on. He had not a clue about the well and that was disturbing. Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed the edge and threw the lower half of his body into the well and blue light enveloped him too.

_Now with the pervy sage_

Jiayra walked slowly to the clearing and watched as 2 minor akatsuki entered the clearing who they were he frankly didn't care his only goal was to find the leader of the akatsuki to find pain and kick his ass all the way to hell and hope to god he stays there.

Jiayra completely serious and devoid of his normal pervertedness and humor. Naruto, he was gonna find that brat if he came out of this shit alive and that's a big fat if.

He took a stance and prepared to give or get hell.

_With hikaru and her_

After said demoness had destroyed half her dominion and thrown hikaru around like a rag doll and nearly accidentally turned him into a eunuch. Hikaru swore as once again he hit the ground, he messed up yes, he pissed off one of the most powerful demonesses in the known universe yes, was he ever going to spar with her ladyship again HELL NO.

He was a freakin elemental he couldn't even die really and he was on the ground in immense pain. He tried to crawl out towards the big wooden doors in hope of escape. His ankle was grabbed and he once again hit the wall.

He groaned this torture was never going to end.

His superior was screaming profanities at humans two on particular and she didn't look like she was going to cool down any time soon.

He was going to visit naruto soon her orders or not he needed out of this hellhole or he was going to die…..wait scratch this he was going to want to commit suicide in vain hopes that he might die.

He tried feebly to stand up only to almost have his head severed from his shoulders. Damn demon females have anger issues.

_Oh well I feel sorry for him well on to more people with problems._

Tsunade followed kakashi out and met him outside her office " What"

Kakashi was shifting from foot to foot like a guilty child who just stole a piece of candy. His one visible eye darted from side to side, he obviously didn't want to be here.

" The council wants to see you…..now."

Tsunade blinked and nodded her head slowly and walked back to her office and grabbed a large bottle of sake and wondered if she could pull of the I'm drunk and can' t make it act. Getting drunk was usual for her and trying it now probably wouldn't do shit. With any luck she'll get drunk anyway and not have strangle members of the council.

She sighed and walked slowly and carefully to the council room each step growing slower as she got closer.

Konoha was getting more ugly every day and she wondered how the hokages before her wanted to protect this place filled with their "precious" people. She stopped hesitantly before the doors and slowly to face the old…..uh…I mean the respected and revered council of konoha.

_Back with naruto_

Naruto's nose scrunched when the acrid smell hit his nose, he blinked that was completely unexpected. He didn't know the smell would be this bad. It would suck to be a dog demon whose noses were even more efficient then his own.

Naruto jumped lithely out of the well and landed lightly on his feet. He looked in front of him and there was a nice decent size house, it wasn't sesshomaru big but it was a hell of a lot better than his apartment.

Kagome's scent led inside the house, he followed it and silently went inside without her noticing. Another female was inside presumably kagome's mother by her scent and looks. She looked at her daughter and by extreme luck looked his way and saw him standing behind kagome.

Kagome who still hadn't seen naruto looked behind her and he could've sworn her eyes grew plate size. Her mother looked at her in search of an explanation, kagome's eyes never left him though.

When she decided to come back to earth, she looked at him in horror and wariness and asked in an unnecessary tone " What are you doing here this is my time with my family you know my break."

" No I didn't know that, I was curious what your time was and now that I've seen a portion of it I'd like a tour."

" Come again?"

Naruto almost rolled his eyes but resisted with noted difficulty. " I want to see this time. It's interesting."

Kagome's mouth dropped. " No way I have to go to school and rest and restock."

" Make some time."

" Why-

" Kagome why not give him a tour." Her little brother had entered the conversation. Naruto looked at the black haired boy who entered the room. He looked at him as if measuring him. The boy looked back with out breaking eye contact.

Naruto broke into a huge grin and asked " Whose the kid?"

Kagome looked at him than at Souta and sighed it looked like naruto was getting his tour….dammnit. " That's my brother Souta." She was happy she had a straight face. Naruto on the other hand was shaking in silent laughter which turned into outright laughter a few seconds later.

After he was done everyone was looking at him as if he was insane. He locked gazes with kagome and with his signature grin said " Your thoughts are rather rude." The look kagome gave him was priceless.

Later she dubbed herself idiot he had spoken in her mind before and she shouldn't have been surprised.

Naruto walked outside and a man with a long white beard stuck a piece of paper on his forehead.

" **What the hell?"**

" _He stuck a piece of paper on my forehead."_

" **I got that, but why did he stick a piece of paper on your forehead……is he mentally ill."**

" _How the hell should I know I just met him and he just stuck a piece of paper on my forehead."_

" **Stick a kunai up his ass then."**

"………………………………………………_..no"_

"**Why not?"**

" _Do I look like kakashi-sensei to you, I'm not a freakin homo-sexual I don't believe in sticking shit up people's asses._

" **Then make him pay homage to you."**

" _I'm not a tyrant either."_

" **Kick him really hard in the-"**

"_Tou-san all your suggestions suck."_

" **Your just jealous."**

This wasn't getting them anywhere naruto agreed with kyuubi letting him have his way and ripped the paper, and crumpled it in a ball and threw at the elder man's feet. He then turned away and settled himself on the roof wondering what would happen next.

* * *

I MIGHT REPOST THIS CHAP. Also I need help with the story how should I get sango and naruto together and how should I get sess and kag together. 


	12. not a chap

Alright look im really sorry to everyone reading this story that I havent updated in god knows how long but im trying and by the way im thinking of definitely finishing this story and there will be a sequel but I need ideas and for the sequel im doing one more crossover.

I need ideas for the current story if u think the story should go a certain way review and tell me and I'll most likely get it done a lot faster.

And to answer Q&A um sasugay and sakura turn up a little later in the story and tsunade and naruto kinda have a grandma to grandson relationship…and no im really not a inuyasha fan but im trying to avoid flaming him…..it's more fun sakura bashing.Oh and no this not gonna be a 3 person pairing i can barely get it naru\san how the hell would i get it naru\kag\san...anyways

I'll try to update soon and if I don't I'll get at least 5 chaps in by Christmas that's a promise


	13. omg ch13 is updated

Kagome went into her house letting her feet drag on the floor, and leaving naruto outside on the roof. She went up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, she glared at the ceiling for ten minutes and then screamed into her pillow. She was tired, and hurt, and pissed at the world. To top it all off a guy she barely knew was staying at her house asking for a tour of a time that he didn't even belong in.

She sighed and pondered on the thought of purifying his ass to hell, but decided against it, he would probably just come back anyways. Her miko powers had significantly improved, and she could shoot from a distance of 70 ft and still hit her target. She could make a decent-sized barrier and hand-to-hand combat skills were none to mess with.

She hadn't, however mastered her emotions, like sesshomaru and even naruto seemed to….naruto, he was different. He seemed to want to do what was right, but at the same time it was like there was an ulterior motive. Not like he'd betray them or something, but he had a goal totally different from theirs and it made her wonder why he was traveling with them.

Besides the obvious making shippo's life hell…or training whatever you want to call it. Kagome was gonna go take a nice long bath and try to forget today and prepare for the next few.

_Outside_

Naruto entered his mindscape, the sewer water sloshed around his feet as he walked. He walked directly up to the cage and plopped down in front of the cage that was no longer menacing to him.

" **Oi kit I've been thinking of something."**

" Yeah……"

"**I've been thinking you know there are monsters and demons right?"**

"………."

Kyuubi gave a sigh **" I told u about it a few years ago…what the hell am I saying you can't even remember what you had for breakfast let alone what I told you a few years ago. How can you be a genius in fighting and reading people but stupid in everything else."**

A tick mark appeared on naruto's forehead. " Shut up, it wasn't this bad before we bonded."

Kyuubi gave a light chuckle, **" No need to thank me for letting you inherit my good looks and oral charm."**

Naruto huffed and glared sulkily through the bars**. " Well as I was saying there are monsters and there are demons, that elemental that sent us here could very well be a monster's servant."**

" Servant?"

"**Hai, see, you understand that with demons there will always be the strongest ruling..." **

" The nine right."

" **Hai, the nine, the strongest of our clans sending our heirs to form our …..concil I suppose you could call it. Ranked by their tails, according to power and honor….While the monsters are different. They have a king and that king is chosen through one blooodline. They operate with undead soldiers."**

" What do you mean undead soldiers they kill people and bring them back to use as they please."

Kyuubi eyes narrowed and his fur prickled slightly. A tail shot out through the gates and hit the ground of the sewer where naruto had been sitting a few seconds prior. Naruto flew into the air and thrust his hand through the ground using it to come to a skidded stop.

" What the hell was that for?"

Kyuubi glared at him through the bars and his ears twitched and fell flat on his head and he bared his teeth as a low menacing growl echoed through the sewer, and moved the water in ripples**. " You were being a dumbass. You said the same narrow minded shit that's been keeping our races separate for centuries. Honestly kit ."**

Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly in question. " I'm confused what did I say that pissed you off."

Kyuubi sighed and flexed his paws, **" For centuries our kinds have had a……tension between them. It only grows with years, we have killed many of each other's kin, and that has started this idiocy. Now we hate for absolutely no reason at all, hell,no demon has crossed monster's borders since long before my father's time."**

" I don't understand, what do you mean? We hate for no reason, and there's a tension?"

" **I meant exactly what I said from my point of view this** **whole feud** **is a load of a bull, there's no definite difference between monsters and demons except for the petty fake ones like ones stronger, or one's more admirable, or honorable, the list just keeps growing. It might be there is no difference, as for sending us here that could be a monster's doing or a demons it doesn't really matter. Regardless of all of this you focus on what's going on here and worry about the details later…….you have much more **_**important **_**things to deal with."**

"Like worrying about my eighth tail."

Kyuubi grinned sadistically **" Of course the most painful of all tails to receive."**

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his, head and a new expression took the place of his normal fox-like grin. This didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi.

" **You'll be fine kit, you have what many demons an monsters these days lack."**

"Oh, and what's that abnormal colored fur."

Kyuubi shook his head**" Your fur is contrasted by-**

" Your first few comprehensible emotions I know so because mine were of pain…….Naruto fell silent.

Kyuubi sighed **" No kit, your fur is something you should be proud of based on the fact that your fur **_**is**_** black. It means you had what it takes **_**to**_** live instead of dying. It takes courage to die but it takes a hell of a lot more to live. Actually what I was going to say is that what they lack is the tendency to have your kind of strength and the necessary compassion to go with it. That makes you special and set apart from other demons…..and princes."**

" Yeah, set apart describes me well."

Kyuubi glared at Naruto **" Your testing my last few strands of patience kit."**

Naruto smiled " I know I'm good that."

" **Shut the hell up and go to sleep………"**

Naruto smiled and sat down legs crossed leaning against the side of the gate and let sleep take him.

_The next day_

Kagome got up and then tripped and hit the ground, not to lightly either. She yelped as she hit the ground. Hearing his sister, Souta went to check it out, and opened the door to find her flat on her ass. He shook with silent laughter. " What happened sis the floor tripped you.," he teased.

" Shut up twerp."

"Technically in this situation I'm taller than you are."

" Why the freak does that matter?"

Souta shrugged.

Kagome scowled " Could you have been any louder? Humans aren't suppose to be natural morning people." Naruto's voice filtered from behind them in the window.

Souta smirked, " It wasn't me it was Ms. coordinated over here."

If looks could kill Souta would be dead. " Shut.Up.Souta."

Kagome blinked, Souta was gone. She got to her feet almost tripping again. Her eyes scanned her room. Naruto…….She ran to the window and looked out….at a rope, what the hell?

And there was Naruto sitting in the sakura tree by the shrine next to her house…..with one end of the rope looped around his hand and at the other end was….Souta again ,What the hell?

" Naruto why is Souta hanging upside down by a rope?"

" He was being a annoying, you were too. Don't worry you'll get a turn."

Kagome's eye's narrowed. " Try it and your ass goes straight to hell."

Naruto looked at her and back at Souta who had stopped yelling at him five minutes ago.

Kagome looked at both of them and turned around and went back into her room muttering about idiot boys, on her way in she yelled at naruto that she would be out in a sec and to let her change.

Naruto sat against the tree and closed his eyes.

_with Jiraiya (how the hell do you spell his name?) _

Jiraiya dodged to the left and sent a right hook up to the ninja's face. He had been going towards Pain and more of his stupid cronies kept showing up. He didn't have time for this he was gonna beat Pain and he was gonna do it now. He went through a series of hand seals and….

"Doton: Yomi Numa…."

Everything fogged over and the ground itself turned wet and muddy.

" What the hell is this technique?"

Jiraiya smiled " What you don't like my swamp technique. It's used basically to make the victims in it immobile and altogether harmless. The ninja scowled and spit at his feet. Jiraiya took him by the collar and forced him out of the muck throwing him into the rocky cliffside…..that engulfed his arms and legs. It was a technique he had used while in the fog. It was a frog……..sort of. It was actually the inside of the frog kinda like the one he summoned when he was fighting Itachi.

" Now tell me what you know about akatsuki and tell me where Pain is and what the hell is going on."

"What's going on? That's easy I'm doing the work of god."

" Work of….ok your low-ranking but you should know something. What the hell does the " work of god have to with akatsuki? Give me and explanation dammnit" The man rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna happen. Don't know what akatsuki is."

Jiraiya just looked at him. " Note, I got your arms and legs restrained, but not only that I'm monitoring your pulse so I know when your lying. So spill anything and everything."

" I'm not telling you anything else damn it, even us low-ranks have pride so do what you want. I have nothing to say to someone that knows nothing about our country."

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head. " Oh well, I guess you stay here then Even as lowly as you are your still somewhat of a shinobi, huh?" He chuckled lightly and looked at the cave not 10 ft away.

He walked in and on his way he said " Perhaps I'll get some info from that god of yours."

_With ………….who?_

The man Jiraiya imprisoned looked idly down at the frog hovering in the water. " Take this man to Ibiki he'll know how to handle this…..I hope this works if not I'm screwed……Here goes everything."

He walked lightly checking around the pillars telling himself that it'll work….mentally. A piece of paper fluttered lightly close-ish (I kno it's not a word i'm using it anyway) to one of the pillars. Wait a second paper….what the hell?

He went around the corner totally alert now.

_Somewhere…….._

A girl showed up in a whirl of paper, go figure. Another akatsuki was already there, waiting for a report, apparently.

" Well….

" It's Jiraiya,"

The man complete with long hair, tattoos, and piercings, gazed out emotionlessly. "Jiraiya, huh, just that names brings back memories,"

" What do we do, Pain?"

" Kill him obviously, I took this body to take care of intruders." he said motioning at himself.

" As you wish."

" Where is he?"

Part of her face came off in paper. Turning into paper airplanes and other paper-type…things. " He's...in the northwest side of the building Pain, I'll hold him off till you get there."

He shifted " Don't mind me... if you get the chance to kill him. Do it."

She disappeared in a explosion of paper.

_Back with Jiraiya_.

Jiraiya took a step and stopped. That sound….He looked up and there was a paper sheets heading towards him. If he wasn't a sannin he'd be less anxious and scared of simply getting a paper cut, but……..

He blocked criss-crossing his arms so his face was semi-protected. The paper was everywhere. It was practically pasted to him. The paper completely covered him the jutsu he used to look like the man he imprisoned was….in the paper leaving him flat on his ass.

Jiraiya decided to use get 'em while your down technique. So as he hit the ground…..He went through the seals and blew a long throng of fire.

" Katon : Goukakyou no justu."

Smoke went up everywhere making it difficult to see.

A voice came out of the smoke, obviously directed towards him. " That could only have been your toad silhouette technique."

Jiraiya's cheeks were puffed and he blew out, that breath completely cleared out the smoke. He made a face.

" I cast the bait hoping to land this Pain guy, but got you instead, who'd of thought…………………….." he smiled.

" Konan you've improved your jutsu………and grown into a hell of a woman."

_Going back to naruto_

Kagome came out ready to go.

* * *

hey guys i apologize for the late update and to answer some Q i had a brain block for awhile and actually ive learned a little about writing and frankly looking at the story now i wanna take it and redo it, but i dont have that kind of patience so im gonna to focus a little more on detail punctuation the stuff i dont really pay attention to in class. Um...ill update as soon as possible preferably in the next 2 weeks. Laterz. 


	14. Chapter 14

thank u for all the positive reviews and i thank my beta Cooltony101neo for beta-ing. I apologize for the wait...plz R an R reviews make the world go round.

* * *

"And then the bastard blew up the auditorium, and turned the store into his personal paint room from hell-" and a snort condensed into giggles, and then full out laughter. Kagome looked at her friend, annoyed. They were in the hot springs, where Kagome always went to talk out her issues with Sango, who usually had a well thought out solution; this time however wasn't the same. She had been complaining about Naruto's conduct, and his pranks to continually piss her off, and Sango's laughter wasn't helping.

"Sango", I whined, I couldn't believe this. She was still freaking laughing. Sango looked at me, her eyes glinting slightly.

"Oh come on Kagome you have to admit it. How can you not laugh? I mean seriously, hanging your brother upside down by a rope, setting the library on fire, putting exploding paint bombs in the market...you have to see the humor."

I gave a huff, "You would so not be laughing if you were at the receiving  
end of these pranks".

Sango gave a light laugh, "Maybe, maybe not".

I lifted an eyebrow. What the hell?

_( at camp )_

A certain fox youkai gave an irritable sneeze.

"**Perhaps you're being talked about."** Naruto shook his head, if people were talking

about him then something bad was bound to happen, to whom, Kami only knows.

His eyes trailed over the remaining figures at the campsite. Shippo was doing a handstand, allowed only the usage of one arm, and pushing up and down,while counting. All the while muttering curses he had heard from either Kagome  
or Inuyasha. Naruto smiled slightly; He had hopes for that kit.

Miroku sat on the ground staring intently at the fire. Normally he would go peek at the girls, but they were rather persuasive at getting him to stop, and by persuasive he didn't mean that they threatened to beat the living hell  
out of him, no the girls were much to innocent, and peaceful for that, right.

Right, last but not least my eyes came to rest on the hanyou lounging in a tree. I know I've been harsh on him since I've arrived, but it was necessary. He was just so much of a brat. I don't mind immaturity, but you need levity.You need to think things through when more lives are involved than just your own.

If he didn't grow up, he was going to get everyone killed, and the fact that the dead wench was using his promise to stain his honor wasn't helping in the least. She was making everything so much more complicated then it needed to be. In dog terms he was the alpha, and such a damn sucky one at that. Naruto shifted restlessly, he was so freaking bored. Inuyasha focused his eyes on the bushes and growled, agitated. "What the hell takes so long to  
take a bath?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "If you actually took baths you would know that watching the stench off takes time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled "I bathe."

**"Could've fooled me"**

Naruto actually laughed. "You're kidding ,right. Alright puppy when was the last time you bathed."

Inuyasha looked to be in deep thought, and started counting on his fingers."You have got to be kidding me", Naruto sighed.

"Why the hell does matter. It's a waste of time. The jewel shards are way more important." Inuyasha hissed. Naruto stared him, and was about to reply when the girls walked into the clearing.

"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha ground out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We were talking Inuyasha."

"Well stop spacing out, and focus on the jewel shards," Naruto looked at him carefully, hoping he wasn't that stupid, and then he continued. "You'll only be that much closer to catching up to Kikyo."

_I should totally be an and end the chap there, but I won't._

Kyuubi's head tilted to the side in wonderment **"Oh my god. Is he that stupid?"**Naruto looked Inuyasha in awe. He knew Inuyasha was dense, and being controlled, but good lord. That's like signing a freaking death warrant.

Naruto quickly looked at Kagome. Oh hell. She was shaking, he couldn't tell quite yet if she was going cry, or beat the living crap out of Inuyasha. He got his answer a second later. Kagome gave Inuyasha the coldest looking  
glare he has ever seen, well in this era any way.

"Catch up to Kikyo ,what the hell are you talking about? Kikyo is dead. She has been for fifty freaking years." Now that she's back, I'm considered a cheap second. I may space out every once in awhile, but tell me Inuyasha have I ever given the jewel shards to Naraku? Or done anything of the sort to compromise our friendship, or hurt this group. No I haven't, but Kikyo gave him the shards and shoots your sorry &?! t o a tree, and _I _have to catch up to _her_".

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and she stormed out of camp.

Inuyasha was floored. _Stupid._ They all knew something like that was going to happen they just didn't know when. Naruto looked in the direction Kagome had stormed off in, and saw Sango start. Naruto grabbed her shoulder, and shook his head, slowly.

"She's my friend." Sango told Naruto

"I understand however, now she needs time to herself." Sango stared at Naruto before giving small nod and taking a seat near the fire.

Kyuubi grinned mischievously, "**It's not like she's alone though.Sesshomaru can look after her, right. Either that or she shows up missing tomorrow at dawn."  
**  
"You love the irony."

**"Sure do."  
**  
Kagome stormed through the forest, her hair crackled slightly and miniature spurts of power danced around her enraged form, attracting all the powerful youkai, and frying all the small ones. Sesshomaru was minding his own business, or watching Rin use Jaken as an example of torture, excuse me plaything, and he felt a power spike near by. Who the hell is attracting that much attention in his territory?

He gave a long suffering sigh, and stood up. "Jaken watch Rin, Rin do not run off in search of more paste for Jaken's makeover."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!"

He glared at her in warning. She sighed sadly and gave a slow nod.

He started running as soon as he left the clearing. He skirted over roots and around trees, and cloaked his presence as he neared his destination. He gave a sniff, and recognition flashed through his eyes before the girl even came into  
view.

Inuyasha's miko, and if she was here, he was near by, and if that was the case Naruto would be around too. He turned his attention to the girl just beyond the surrounding trees. She was almost terrifying. Her power lashed out at anything and everything in reach, and dust rose in answer to her raging energy.

He wondered what happened to upset the miko, and then wondered the next moment why he even cared. He released the cloaking spell, and stepped calmly into the clearing, fully intent on getting some answers.

Her power struck him, and then wrapped around him as if assessing his purpose and sensing no evil intent swept past him. He strode up to the miko and flicked her forehead; she landed not so softly on her butt.

She groaned and rubbed her abused behind and glared up angrily at Sesshomaru. "What the heck was that for?"

"You were wasting power and attracting unwanted attention, instead of using it for something productive, like ridding the world of Naraku's filthy presence so; I found it indeed appropriate to intervene."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Did you just make a…. joke?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Yes miko, joking is not a foreign concept to me."

Kagome looked at him, clearly surprised by his lack of stoic-ness.

He dragged her into a standing position, ignoring her obvious discomfort.  
"What was that whole tantrum about miko?"

_(camp)_

Naruto back at camp was contemplating what would happen the next day. Kagome would not want to ride with Inuyasha and using Shippo's changing ability was out of the question. (due to training purposes) That left him, and Kilala.

He was big enough to hold everyone, that wasn't going to happen though.  
**  
"Why not have the slayer ride you, she is trained for different mounts, and then have the monk and miko ride the cat."** Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto thought it over, and decided it was a good idea, and would suggest it in the morning. He settled himself next to a tree, and decided if you sum up today it sucked. Tomorrow couldn't be any worse though right.


	15. important to life NA chap

This was one of my first stories and I can't look at this story and feel competent because frankly the grammar and punctuation disgust me so I'm putting it on hold and renovating the chapters. When I repost it it'll look bigger and better….hopefully………..So bear with me, and don't expect consistency because that is not one of my strong points……………Thank you for reviewing though seriously, I'm surprised how many people liked this one. The storyline is still gonna be the same I'm just gonna add more.......fluff......details, punctuatuion and junk.....So I'll put it back up asap.........so........ja..........


End file.
